SMACked Taken from The things about Heroes
by lovlyangl
Summary: A Story on Mac/Stella and their coming together after Drew tried to take Mac's life. Adult themes. Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

**SMACked...Taken from the Things about Heros**

**A Story by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own these characters, just the story.**

It was late. Stella had just finished up the case file.

"Hey Stel. Don and I are heading out for a drink. Want to come?"

"No. I think I'll pass."

"Aww...come on Stel. We're going to watch Mac play. It would be good for you. I mean you haven't had any fun since Drew screwed you over."

Stella smiled. Leave it to Danny to be direct and to the point.

"Come on Stel. One drink."

"Fine. But only one."

Grabbing her coat, they headed over to the Jazz bar. Walking in Stella seen Mac playing his bass as he smiled at her. Sitting at the table, Danny ordered a pitcher. As the set was complete, Mac walked over to where his team sat.

"Hey Mac. Nice set."

"Thanks Danny. Hi stel. How you feeling?"

"I'm fine Mac. I should be asking you that. You were the one Drew tried to kill."

"It's okay Stella. I'm fine. You all got there in time."

Patting her hand, Stella felt the warmth as it met hers. Slowly sliding her hand away, she picked up her beer.

"Push over Stel. Let Mac sit."

Sliding over, Stella tried not to be nervous. Over the past few days, she had felt feelings for Mac. Feelings that she shouldn't be feeling. As his leg touched hers, she tried desperately not to move. God the heat radiating from him was distarcting her senses.

"You okay Stella? you look flushed."

"I'm fine Don. Just a little tired."

Moving his hand behind her back, Mac began caressing her shoulders.

"You do look tired Stel. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"Umm..yeah. You're most likely right."

Stella didn't care if Mac was right or not. All she knew was she had to get away from him now.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Wait Stel. You don't have your car. You came here with us. Hold on, I'll drive you home."

"It's okay Danny. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

After she left the bar, she began walking. As she walked, she thought about Mac. Their friendship, their passions, their pain. Turning onto her street, she unlocked her door, and walked inside. Everynight it was the same thing. Cold, lonely, quiet. She knew her past relationships had been the wrong choices, but she just couldn't figure out why she seemed to attarct all the wrong men.

_"God Stella. What the hell are you really looking for?"_ She asked herself.

Getting into her sweats, she decided to try Mac's idea and take a jog, hoping she would get good and tired. Heading out her door, she jogged into the park, and that's when she seen him.

"Stel!! Stel, I didn't know you jogged."

"I don't Mac. But I couldn't sleep. So I decided to try your idea."

Mac couldn't help but admire her form. She was in skin tight spandex pants, with a black t-shirt and hoodie.

_"Stop it Mac. You are friends. Don't go down this route." _he said to himself.

"Seeing we are both here. Why don't we jog together?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

As they jogged Mac asked...

"How are you really feeling Stella? You seem so withdrawn lately."

She knew she was withdrawn. She couldn't help it. Ever since that night they found Mac after Drew had taken him, her only thought was_..."I can't lose him, please God, don't let him die."_

But how could she tell Mac of her feelings. She knew if she did, she could lose her best friend forever.

"I'm fine Mac. Don't worry about me."

Touching her hand to get her to stop, she pulled it away. Leaving Mac shocked.

"Christ Stel. You've never done that before. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing Mac. I think I'm ready to go home."

Walking her back to her apartment, she said goodnight, and ran up her stairs. Leaving Mac wondering what was going on inside her mind. Entering her apartment, she plopped down on her bed and fell into sleep.

While she slept, she dreamed of Mac. Of his touch, his caress that had left her breathless tonight. Falling deeper into her dream. She could smell him, as his scent surrounded her room. Then she felt him. His powerful strong hands, as they caressed her skin.

_"Maaaac_...she sighed out within her dream. As his hands moved lower, across her tummy, her thighs, till he was touching the very heat of her. God how his fingers strummed her swollen bud, causing her to writher and buck off her bed as she orgasmed.

Waking up out of her dream. She sat up, and felt the wetness between her legs.

_"Oh God. This can't be happening. Get out of my head, please."_

Turning on the shower, she stepped in and allowed the cool spray to wash away her dream.

**Meanwhile...**

Mac was tossing in his dream. He and Stella were dancing. Dancing under the moonlight, while soft music played in the background. As they moved within each others arms, he pulled her closer, as their thighs grinded against each other. Then looking into her eyes, they both felt the passion, the need, as they leaned in and kissed.

_"Christ Mac. What the hell was that?"_ He asked himself, as he woke from his dream.

The following morning when Stella arrived at work, she avoided Mac's office and headed right to the locker room.

"Morning Stel."

"Hey Danny. How was the rest of your night?"

"It was alright. How about yours? You still look tired. Are you not sleeping?"

_Sleeping? What the hell was sleep. How could she sleep when all her thoughts were on Mac._

"Umm...a little. I'll see you later."

"Hold on Stel. Mac wants to see you in his office?"

"Oh...okay. Thanks Danny."

Walking back upstairs, she seen him sitting at his desk. Putting a fake smile on her face, she walked in.

"Morning Mac."

"Morning Stella."

"Danny said you wanted to see me."

"I did. I have a case I need you to look into for me. Last night a six year old girl was brought into the morgue dead. Her parents said it was natural causes. But Flack seems to think something else happened in that house. So I want you and Danny to check it out."

Stella was confused. Usually she and Mac would work together on a case like this.

"Sure Mac. I'll do that. Is there anything wrong Mac?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. Well...I'll get right on it."

Leaving his office, Mac rubbed his hands across his face. He was sorry he had to put Stella with Danny. But what choice did he have. He knew there would be no way he could work with Stella right now until he figured out why she was invading his dreams.

**End Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Danny and Stella arrived at the home, Danny noticed Stella was very quiet.

"Stel...I'm worried about you. Really worried. You just don't seem yourself since your ordeal with Drew."

"I'm fine Danny. Don't worry. Let's just get this case done. Okay?"

"Sure."

Getting out of the car, they knocked on the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Det.Bonasara, and this is Det.Messer. We'd like to ask you some questions about your daughters death."

"Why? It was an accident. I'm sorry. I can't talk to you."

"Listen Mrs.Page. Either you can talk to us here, or at the Station."

"Okay. But only a few minutes. If my husband knows I'm talking to you, he'll be angry."

"Why would he be angry? If you have nothing to hide then..."

"I have nothing to hide. Maybe you should come back when he's home. I'm sorry."

Shutting the door in their face. Danny looked at Stella.

"Now what?"

"Now we call Mac."

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac, it's Danny. It seems Mrs.Page is refusing to talk to us. We need a warrant."

"Okay Danny. Stay there. I'll get you one."

When Mac arrived on scene, Don was with him. Knocking on the door again, Mrs.Page answered it.

"What now?"

"Mrs.Page. I'm Det.Flack. We have a warrant to search your home."

"You have no right to do this. We just lost our daughter."

"Maam, we have every right. We are crime scene investigators. Now please allow us in."

Moving aside, she ran to the phone to call her husband, while Danny and Stella entered the girls bedroom. Pulling out the equipment from their kits, they took samples of the girls clothes, pajamas and bed sheets.

"I have semon on the sheets Danny. Lots of it."

Bagging the sheets in an evidence bag, Stella moved on to the girls pillow.

"Danny...bite marks. Look at her pillow. She must have bit down pretty hard."

Picking up the phone, Stella called Sid.

"Sid. It's Stella. I need you to collect a rape kit from the Page child. Interior and exterior please."

After hanging up the phone, and collecting what they had found, they headed out.

"We'll meet you back at the lab Mac."

"Okay Stella. Did you get everything we needed"?

"We did. But a moment please."

Pulling Mac aside Stella informed him what her and Danny had found.

"Mac...we found semon on thegirls bed sheets. Also bite marks in her pillow. I called Sid, he's collecting a rape kit."

"Okay Stel. Thanks."

Heading out the door, the husband came bursting through, knocking Stella onto the ground.

"What the hell is going on."

Running over, Don cuffed Mr.Page, while Mac helped Stella to her feet.

"You okay Stella?"

"I think so Mac."

Feeling her head, she seen the blood.

"You're bleeding Stel."

"I'm fine Mac. It's just a scratch."

"Okay. Get this stuff back to the lab. Then I want you to get that head checked, understood?"

"Yeah. I will."

Once they had left, Mac walked up to Mr.Page.

"You just assaulted a crime scene investigator."

"You have no right in my home. Get out."

"We have every right Mr.Page. We have a warrant. Take him downtown Don. Charge him for assault."

"Let's go Mr.Page."

"Mrs.Page, you can with me."

"Why can't I go with my husband?"

Not answering her. Mac lead her to his car.

**End Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they arrived back, Mac took Mrs.Page into a seperate room from her husband. The last thing they needed was the two of them combining their stories. Walking out the interrogation room Mac seen Stella.

"I thought I told you to get that head checked Stella?"

"I know Mac. I'm going."

"Who's driving you?"

"Myself."

"Sorry Stel. Company policy. I'll take you. You can't operate a company vehicle while injured."

Leading Stella to his car, he helped her in. As they drove, silence could be heard within the car. To much silence.

"Stella. Have I done something wrong? You've been really quiet over the last couple days."

"No Mac. You've been quiet too."

Laughing...

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Pulling into the ER. they were taken in right away.

As the doctor examined her, he noticed the length of the cut.

"Do you have a headache? Dizziness? Nausea?"

"No. I'm fine. It don't even need stitches."

"I'd like to take an x-ray, it shouldn't take long."

"Fine."

Once they had taken the x-ray, Stella waited for the doctor to return.

"How are you feeling now Stella?"

"I'm fine Mac. Just tired."

Walking over Mac took her hand.

"Do you need me to stay with you tonight?"

"No...I'll be fine Mac. Don't worry."

"Okay Det.Bonasara, your x-rays look good. You can go. But you need to have someone stay with you for the night. Just in case you have any dizziness."

"I'll be fine. I don't need anyone to stay with me."

"Then I'm afraid I can't release you for 24hrs."

Stella sighed. She knew being close to Mac even for one night wasn't good. What if she dreamed again? What if she called out his name."

"I'll watch her for the night."

"Maaac...I don't need..."

"I will. Whether you like it or not Stella. Now, my place or yours?"

"Fine. My place."

"Good. Now that that's settled. Let's get you home."

When they arrived at Stella's, Mac helped her into bed.

"I don't need to be put to bed Mac. Would you stop."

"No!! I won't stop. Now rest. I'll make you some soup."

"For Christ sakes Mac. I don't want no soup. I don't want no sleep. I don't want anything, just leave me alone."

Mac was floored. Never had he heard Stella talk to him like that. He wasn't sure how to respond. Leaving her room, he shut the door.

Laying down on her pillow, Stella teared up. She didn't mean to be nasty with Mac. But she couldn't help it. Everytime he was near her, she lost a little more grip on reality. Finally falling into sleep, she dreamed.

In the other room Mac made himself a coffee, and sat down.

_"Christ, what the hell has gotten into her?"_ He thought to himself before his phone rang.

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac. We just wanted to let you know that Mr.Page confessed to molesting and killing his daughter."

"Okay. Thanks Danny."

"No problem. How's Stella?"

"She's sleeping, but she'll be fine."

"Good. Tell her goodnight Mac."

"I will Danny."

Hanging up the phone, Mac went to check on her. As he opened her door, he heard her softly calling his name in her sleep.

"Mmmac..."

Watching her caress her pillow, as her head rolled side to side. He finally realized what her anger was caused from. She was in love with him, as much as he was with her. Closing her door again, Mac sat down and thought of the best way to show Stella he loved her as much as she love him.

**End Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Stella woke, she walked out to her living room and seen Mac sitting on the couch.

"Mac!!"

Looking up he smiled.

"Hi Stel. How you feeling?"

"Better. I just want to apologize for wht I said earlier. I was out of line."

"It's okay Stella. You were tired, I understand. Are you hungry? I thought I'd run out and grab us a couple burgers or something."

"Sure, sounds good. Let me get my coat."

Mac could have swore he said he'd run out.

"Stella. You shouldn't be going out. I'll go."

Not wanting to argue with him again, she nodded her agreement. While he was out, she showered and changed into her jeans and shirt. Leaving her hair wet, she walked out and made herself a coffee. As she sat down, Mac came back in the door.

"That was fast."

Opening the bag Mac pulled out two burgers, and fries.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Mac. It smells great."

Sitting beside her on the couch, they ate in silence. Not knowing what to say. Not knowing how to approach the topic of their feelings. Getting up, Mac took their wrappers out to the garbage.

"What would you like to do tonight Stella?"

"Nothing really."

"Do you have any good movies to watch?"

"I have a few. They are on the shelf there."

Looking over the movies, Mac chose Rambo.

"I didn't know you had the Rambo series Stella."

"Yeah. I bought it a while ago. Sylvester Stallon reminds me of someone I admire."

Looking into her eyes, Mac smiled but said nothing. Putting the DVD in the player he sat back down as they watched. Half way through the movie, Mac looked over and found Stella sleeping. Grabbing a pillow, he layed it across his knees, and placed her head in his lap.

Whether it was subconcious or not. Stella moved herself closer to Mac's warmth, as he wrapped his arm across her waist. When the movie was over. Mac picked her up and carried her to her room. Laying her upon her sheets, he covered her up and left.

Turning off the living room light, Mac laid back down on the couch and fell into sleep. The next time he woke, he heard Stella calling out his name. Walking into her room, he found her dreaming again.

"Stel!! Stella, wake up."

"Mmmac...you're here. I need you to touch me again. Please don't stop Mac."

Mac knew she dreamed of him, but he never realized how deeply till now. Knowing he didn't want to rush either of them into anything, he kept shaking her awake.

"Come on Stella. I need you to wake up."

Slowly opening her eyes, Mac could see the passion in them. The need, the craving that was aching for his touch.

"Are you okay Stella? You were having quite a dream."

Seeing the tears pool in her eyes, he pulled her up and just held her.

"Shh...it's okay Stella. Come on. Stop crying."

"I'm sorry Mac. But I can't do this anymore. I can't fight what my body, my soul is feeling for you. For us. Ever since that night Drew had you, my only thought was...what if you died. What if he killed you before we got there. Since that night, my feelings for you finally came to the surface Mac. That's when I realized the thought of losing you is something I know I could never deal with. Wouldn't want to deal with."

"What are you saying Stella?"

"I'm not sure Mac. But one thing I do know. Is I don't want to go another day with this secret that I've kept hidden for so long."

"Look at me Stella."

As she looked up Mac whispered...

"Are you telling me that you would be willing to try a relationship with me?"

"I guess I am Mac. If you'd be willing."

Mac knew it was alot for both of them to think about. Especially with Department policies. But Mac also knew he didn't want go another day without trying. For he was as much willing as she was. There was also the possibilty it could work, if they took it slow.

"Of course I'm willing Stella. You are not the only one who has been thining about us. I've also been having my share of thoughts about us. Alot has changed between us over the course of a few years. Think I haven't noiced the little touches, the kisses on the cheeks, the hugs. I know that doesn't come easy for you Stella, or for me. I think we've both been testing our waters with each other for a while now."

Caressing her tear from her eye, Mac kissed her forehead.

"One step at a time Stella. Till we are both ready to take it to the next level."

"Yeah Mac. One step at a time."

Laying down on her bed, Mac just held her in his arms, as his last thought entered his mind before he fell into sleep...

He could love her, love her forever.

**End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Two months later**

After two months of dating, Mac and Stella still hadn't taken their relationship to the second level. Oh they had been to alot of movies, dinners, and in home cuddling. But to share their first kiss. That was something they hadn't even done yet. They shared little touches on their lips, quick little kisses, but nothing deeply passionate.

"Morning Mac. How was your night?"

"It was good Don. Any word on the Bowlmind case?"

"Nothing yet Mac. We're still looking for the suspects. I have my informants trying to hunt them down."

"Okay. We need to find these guys, before they strike again."

"We will Mac. Don't worry."

"I'll try not too. Has Stella come in yet?"

"Yeah. She's with Adam."

"Thanks Don."

As Mac sat at his desk racking his brain over the Bowlmind case, Stella walked in.

"Good morning Mac."

Looking around to make sure no one was listening, he whispered...

"Morning love. You were up early this morning. I woke up to a cold bed."

Stella laughed. Her and Mac hadn't slept together yet. But they sure did alot of cuddling and holding during the night.

"I'm sorry Mac. Danny called early this morning. I had to meet him at the Bowlmind house."

"That's okay love. So are we on for dinner tonight. I believe it's your turn to cook." He winked.

"Yeah Mac. We're on. I'll see you later?"

"Mhmm..." Giving her a famous smirk she left his office.

**Meanwhile...**

Danny, Don and Sheldon were standing over the Bowlmind body.

"So what did you find Sid?"

"Well...single gunshot wound to the chest. Bullet lodged in the victims third and fourth rib. But I also noticed something else. See the bruising around his upper arms?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"He was held up by two other people. Your victim was forced to watch something before they killed him. It's obvious they wanted him to see him something before they shot him."

"Hmm..could be his wife maybe? We haven't found her body yet. Though the witnesses we questioned, said they were together before the shots were fired. I think we need to go back to that house."

"I think you're right Danny. I'll get Mac and Stella."

When they arrived back at the Bowlmind house, they checked every area of the home, and still came up with nothing.

"I'm just not getting anything Danny. Not so much as print. It just doesn't make sense."

"Yeah. I'm begining to see that Stel. What do you think Mac?"

"I'm not sure Danny. Bring the witnesses in again. Something about their stories aren't making sense."

Leaving the Bowlmind home. Mac left two officers to watch the house.

**End Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After questioning the witnesses, and getting no where fast. Mac closed up his case file, locked his office, and headed over to Stella's. When he arrived, he could smell garlic throughout her apartment.

"Mmm...something smells good love." As he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Yes it does my Detective. Lasagna, garlic bread, and tossed salad."

"Need any help?"

"Sure. You can set the table if you like. Then breathe the wine."

After everything was ready, they sat down to eat.

"This is wonderful Stella," as he reached for another piece of bread.

"Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Would you like another piece?"

Mac knew he shouldn't, he was just about stuffed. Giving in to temptaion he said...

"Just a small piece love. Then later tonight we need to take a jog."

Stella laughed.

"Afraid of a little weight gain Taylor?"

Mac loved it when Stella teased him. It showed him how at ease she was with him.

"Actually yes. You wouldn't want to be rolling me to work now, would you?"

Laughing

"You are very beautiful Stella. More so when you laugh."

Whether it was the atmosphere, or the moment itself. Mac leaned over and kissed her. A soft sweet sensual kiss. Breaking apart she smiled.

"What was that for?"

"That was a thank you for bringing joy into my life, and for a perfect meal."

"In that case you may have another kiss."

Giving him a quick kiss, they cleared the table and washed the dishes.

"Ready for that jog Bonasara."

"Yup. Give me five to change."

Once they had both changed, they headed out the door. Running through Central Park, Mac teasingly tripped her onto the grass.

"That's cheating Taylor."

Helping her up, Stella pulled him down on top of her.

"Ouff!!"

Laying spread out with Stella in his arms, they looked at the stars.

"Beautiful night, isn't it Mac?"

"Not as beautiful as you love."

Helping her up, they headed back to her home.

"If you want to grab a shower Mac feel free."

"Thanks love. I'll be back shortly."

After showering and changing. Mac picked out a movie, while Stella took her turn. Coming out in pj bottoms, and a white spaghetti strapped shirt, she laid herself between Mac's legs.

"So what are we watching?"

"I chose a horror tonight love. Interview with the Vampire."

Getting herself comfortable, Mac wrapped his arms around her.

"You Miss.Bonasara smell wonderful."

"Such a charmer Tayor."

As the movie played, Mac noticed Stella become very uncomfortable during the erotic scenes. Trying to keep himself seperated from her, he closed his eyes and thought about the Bowlmind case. Problem was, it wasn't working.

_"Sweetheart. Stop wiggling."_

"Sorry, it's getting to the good part now."

As Stella focused on Lestant biting down on the girls neck, she jumped.

Laughing

"I don't see anything funny Mac."

Ring, ring

"Up love. I need to grab my cell. Taylor."

"Mac it's Danny. There's been a triple homicide. Central Park. A family of three."

"Okay Danny, I'll be right there."

"What's going on Mac?"

"A triple homicide, get your kit."

Grabbing her kit, they headed out to Central Park.

**End Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Arriving at the crime scene, Mac found Danny quiet.

"Danny, you okay?"

"No Mac. No I'm not. What type of pathetic bastard shots a baby through the damn head."

Stella was shocked. Mac looked stunned. Walking over, Mac seen the baby lying in its mothers arms.

"Christ!! TOD Sheldon."

"Not more then four hours ago Mac. They went quick. Notice the entrance wounds. All three victims right through the frontal lobe. Instant death Mac. But with the mother, it was a through and through. Officers are looking for our missing bullet."

Kneeling down, Stella carefully lifted the baby into a new body bag.

"She going to be okay Mac?"

"She'll be fine Sheldon. Any witnesses?"

"Yeah. The couple to my left. They heard the shots, and ran over."

"Did they see the shooter?"

"Afraid not. By the time they got here, the suspect had already left the scene."

"Okay. Thanks. Good evening, I'm Det.Taylor. Can you tell me what you heard?"

"Umm..sure. We heard a scream from our balcony. Looking over towards the park we couldn't see anything. But a few minutes later we heard the shots, that's when we called the Police and ran over."

"You said you heard a scream. Was that before or after the shots?"

"Before."

Anything else you can remember?"

"Nothing. I just keep seeing that poor baby bleeding, God it was horrible. I'll never forget this sight for a long time."

"Okay. Thank you. Give your names to the Officer there. If I have any more questions, or if there is anything you remember please call us immediately."

"We will."

"Mac!! You need to see this."

"What is it Hawkes?"

"A muzzle stamp. It just started showing up now rigor is setting in."

"Okay. Get it picture of it. Then get everything back to the lab. Danny!! Any luck on that missing bullet?"

"Nothing yet Mac. They're still looking."

"Okay. I'm heading back to the lab. Call me if you find it."

"I will Mac."

When Mac and Stella got back to the lab. She headed down to see Sid. While Mac picked up the Bowlmind file. Looking at the file, he noticed the bullet wounds to Mr Bowlminds head, were the same as the family they had just brought in.

"Lindsey!! Where's the bullet from the Bowlmind case?"

"I just finished processing it Mac. Here."

"Thanks."

Running down to see Sid. Mac asked...

"Did you get those bullets out yet Sid?"

"I've just started Mac. But here's one."

Taking them back upstairs to the lab, Mac analyzed them.

"What did you find Mac?"

"A match. These bullets, match the bullet from the Bowlmind case. Stella we still haven't found Mrs.Bowlmind."

"What are you thinking Mac?"

"I'm thinking these cases are related. Run a full DNA panel on all the victims."

As they waited for the results, Danny finally arrived back at the lab.

"We had no luck Mac. We searched every inch of that park. Including the trees, bushes, benches, but we came up empty."

"Mac!! I have the results for you. Seems you were right. The two cases are related. The Bowlmind male, and the three victims, they are his brother, his brothers wife and child. Adam and I digged a little further, it seems their are six Bowlmind brothers in all. All of them have families, and all live in NY."

"What are you thinking Mac?" Asked Danny.

"I'm thinking Mrs.Bowlmind isn't missing at all. I think she's our shooter. And if I'm right. We have four brothers we need to find, before they die."

"Yeah, but Mac. Why would she be going around shooting them all, plus their wives and children?"

"I'm not sure Danny. I want you and Sheldon to head over to the recent victims home. See if you can find anything that may have pissed Mrs.Bowlmind off enough to go on a killing spree."

"Adam, I need you to do a search. Get me all the addresses on the remaining Bowlminds."

"Sure Mac."

Once everyone was asigned their task, Mac looked for Stella. Checking his office she was looking out his window.

"Sweetheart? You okay?"

Turning Mac seen the tears in her eyes.

"It's not right Mac. This shouldn't have happened. How can anyone kill an innocent baby? How?"

Walking over Mac took her into his arms, and just held her as she cried.

"Shh!! Come on Stella. Calm down. I know it's hard. But I need you to be strong. Strong enough to find our suspect."

Still not releasing her, Don walked in.

"Hey Mac, she okay?"

"She will be Don. It's just a little difficult when it comes to children."

"I hear you Mac. There are a few in my Dept. who feel the same way Stella does. It's always harder to justify a case when children are involved. I wanted to let you know, we have the four remaining Bowlmind brothers. They're not very happy."

"Okay Don. Give me a minute, I'll be right there."

"Sure Mac."

"You going to be okay Stella?"

"I'll be fine Mac. You go ahead. I'll check up on Adam and see if he's found anything else."

"Okay love. I'll see you in a bit."

Heading down to see the Bowlmind brothers, Mac hoped they would be able to close this case quickly before another victim died.

**End Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After talking to the Bowlmind brothers and getting nowhere, Mac was getting pissed.

"What the hell is the matter with them? We offer them our protection and they don't want it. This case just doesn't add up on any angle."

"Calm down Mac. We'll get it figured out."

Taking a deep breath, Mac walked into his office, sat at his desk, and opened the file.

"Mac...we found something at the victims home."

"What Danny?"

"Photos. They are all of Mrs.Bowlmind, and some guy."

Opening the folder, the pictures fell out onto the desk.

"It seems Mrs.Bowlmind was having an afair with James Bowlmind. The oldest brother. So I did a little checking. It seems James is an Insurance broker, and Mrs.Bowlmind had a pretty hefty policy on her husband. A cool 5mil."

"So what you're saying, is Mrs.Bowlmind found out about the investigation by the younger brother and that's why she killed them. To shut them up?"

"It makes sense Mac. Which would explain why they didn't want the protection. They knew they wouldn't need it. Why? Because they are going to split the policy five ways."

"Okay Danny. You think you've solved it, run with it."

"Are you serious Mac?"

"Very. If you solve this Danny you'll be back on the promotion grid."

"Really. I never thought. Well...after the shooting with that..."

"Danny you've grown since that shooting in the subway. Just don't let me down. Get this case closed quickly."

"I will Mac. I promise."

Once Danny left Mac went in search of Stella.

"Sid, have you seen Stella?"

"Yeah, I have. She said she had headache, and was heading home."

"Thanks Sid."

When Mac got back to Stella's he used his key and opened the door. Looking on the couch, he found her curled up, sound asleep, with tears in her eyes. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to bed. Laying her upon the sheets, he undressed her, leaving her in her bra and panties. Covering her up, he left the room.

A short time later Stella awoke and walked out into her living room, where she found Mac watching the news.

"Mac? How long have been here?"

"For about three hours. How you feeling love?"

"Okay. I still have a small headache. But it's not to bad now."

"Come here love."

Walking over Mac pulled her down on the floor beside him. Then taking his fingertips, he massaged her temples.

"Tell me what's wrong Stella."

"Did you and Claire ever want children Mac?"

"I guess. We never really talked about it. I think it was hard for her. Especially with giving up Reed. Plus we had our busy schedules. I'm sure if she hadn't of died, we would have had children eventually."

"But did you want children Mac? Have you ever thought about being a father?"

"Yes Stella. I have always wanted children. Yes, I could see myself being a father. Why all the questions?"

Mac was really trying to understand. But talking about Claire to anyone was something he didn't want to face. He had loved Claire. Loved her deeply. When she died, he felt as if he had died. So many memories they had made, then to have it all torn out from under them. It just wasn't fair the hand they had been dealt.

"I guess today with that baby really affected me Mac. It made me realize that in a split second life can disappear. I don't want to disappear Mac. I don't want to have to disappear without ever feeling loved. Without ever having to feel a child grow within me. Never to be married. Married to someone who loves me as much as I love you.

Mac stopped rubbing her temples.

"What did you say Stella?"

"Hmm..."

Mac didn't want to push her into repeating her words. Just knowing that she loved him was enough. He knew when she was truely ready. She'd tell him again. And hopefully he'd be ready to tell her too. Oh he knew he loved her. Had always loved her. But deep down he also knew neither one of them were ready to say the words.

"How's your headache now love?"

"It's better. Did you get the case solved?"

"Actually Danny's on it. He drew the conclusions, he figured it out. So I told him to run with it."

"Wow. I bet he was really happy to hear that. So I take it he's back on the promotion grid?"

"He is love. So what should we do with the rest of our night?"

Turning to face him, she smiled.

"Nothing. Just nothing. Let's just lay in each others arms, and let what happens, happen."

Mac was begining to wonder if she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Not wanting to force ideas on her. He layed her across his chest, so they could look into each others eyes. Allowing her to see his passion, his warmth, that would let her know whatever she decided was fine with him.

"Look at you Mac. You are so handsome. Your eyes are very hypnotic, did you know that?"

Wrapping his hands in her hair, he caressed her sweet face.

"Thanks you. Your eyes are very pretty."

Leaning up closer to his face, Stella traced her fingertip around his lower lip.

"Would you kiss me Mac? A beautiful warm heated kiss."

_"Come here love...closer."_

Moving herself up towards his lips, he softly guided her towards him. Then touching their lips he passionately stroked her tongue with his. So much passion they both felt. As they realized their relationship had been taken to a new level. Not wanting to break the kiss, Mac went deeper, letting her know without words that he loved her taste, her flavour that was all coming to the surface to meet his.

Carefully breaking the kiss, Stella laid her head on his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"I can feel your heart beating so quickly Mac. Is that what I do to you? Make your heart race."

"It is love. Just as much as I make yours match mine."

With no more words between them. Mac caressed her hair, as she fell back into sleep.

**End Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that night. Mac carried Stella to the bedroom, laid her on the bed, stripped his clothes off, put on a pair of sweats and climbed in beside her. Wrapping her in his arms, she woke.

"Mmm...what time is it Mac?"

"Three in the morning love. Go back to sleep."

"Mac...if I asked you something, would you do it?"

"Depends what it is love."

"If I told you I wanted you to touch me, would you?"

"Of course I would. I'm touching you now aren't I?"

"I mean. If I wanted you to make love to me. Would you?"

"Stella...why are you asking me?"

"I...I think I'm ready to take the next step. I know I'm ready. We've slept in the same bed for over two months now. Yet you've not made one move towards me. Is something wrong?"

Raising her face to his with his fingertip, he whispered...

_"No Stella. There's nothing wrong. I just didn't want to rush either of us into something we're not ready for."_

_"But that's just it Mac. I think I'm ready. All I know is if I go one more night without feeling all of you, I don't think I'd want to survive. Do you understand Mac, I need to feel."_

_"I understand love. It hasn't been easy for me either. For so many nights I've dreamed of making love to you. Of touching you, caressing you in spots I know would drive you into endless throws of ecstacy."_

Looking passionately into her eyes, he caressed her cheek.

_"Are you sure Stella?"_

_"Yes Mac. I'm sure."_

Turning her on her back, he just took several minutes looking into her soul. Letting her know without words that he was asking for forever in her life. That there would be no turning back for either of them.

Stella could feel her heart race, her skin begin to tingle.

_"This is forever Stella. You understand. We will not turn back from tonight. I want forever."_

Not giving her a chance to answer, he softly, tenderly kissed her. While his fingertips wandered down her arms, bringing her strap with him. Slipping her out of her bra, while seducing her in his kiss, she sighed, and purred into his mouth.

Sensually moving down her neck with little butterfly kisses, he stopped near her ear and whispered...

_"I'm going to taste every inch of you Stella. I'm going to savour and enjoy, each and every sigh, you give me. Then when you are withering in my arms, I'm going to slip into you like a wish. Leaving you breathless."_

She was already breathless. As she could barely form a thought, from his passionate words he was giving her. Kissing his way down he reached her sensitive breast. raining little strokes with his tongue across her nipple, he felt her body buck off the bed.

Not wanting her passion to end, he stroked his tongue over her other breast, giving the same pleasure that he had earlier to her other nipple.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac..."_

Knowing he was pleasuring her, he caressed his tongue across her tummy, stopping at her belly button. Licking, stroking his tongue inside, making a plunging motion like he would with his shaft in her core. Feeling her body tense, he knew he had given her her first orgasm from his touch.

Stella had never felt such love. Never had she ever felt this cherished with any of her partners. Such caresses, strokes, passion, she had never been given. It was becoming all to much for her to understand. To want to understand. God she could feel her soul slip out of her body and join Mac's in beautiful pleasure.

Caressing his tongue lower between her thighs, he softly blew on her swollen wet bud, sending endless chills through her body. Then with one single stroke, one single caress, he clamped onto her bud, sending her swirling into a sea of colors, as the orgasms over took her.

Sensually stroking his tongue down nearer to her core, he spread her lower lips with care, and plunged his tongue deep up within her. So much pleasure, so much sensitivity, Stella couldn't control her need to grip his head, and hold him there as she orgasmed into his mouth.

Swallowing her beautiful aura, he moved back upon her, and looked into her eyes with heated desire. Feeling him on the edge of her sheath, Stella softly closed her eyes, as she felt him give her the few inches of his thickened shaft.

"Just breathe love. I'm sorry. I'm trying to be gentle."

Stella had never realized Mac's thickness or length would be so large within her. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around Mac, to open her core more, hoping it would relieve some of the pressure he was causing her. Then with one quick plunge, she could feel him deep within her.

God, the thickness, the length, she could feel it all against her walls. So much friction, and passion, had her falling over the edge of every touch she thought had never exsited in making love like this. Moving deeper, plunging over and over, as they both felt their worlds tilt and join in endless pleasure.

Feeling himself on the edge, he whispered...

_"Look at me Stella. I want to see your passion match mine. Your eyes that show me that my touch pleases you, like you're pleasing me in fevered desire."_

Opening her eyes, she could see his. So hot, so full of passion, dark and almost haunting as he gave one last plunge, pouring into her soul. Even after the orgasm had subsided, she could still feel his pulsating against her walls. Kissing them, telling her body, that she was made for his touch only.

Collapsing on top of her, he passionately kissed her, over and over, until they both fell into sleep, wrapped in each others protective, loving arms.

**End Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Mac woke the next morning, he quietly slipped from the bed and headed into the shower. Stepping in, he felt the warmth of the spray wake his skin. Then he felt her. Just a soft gentle caress, as her hands slid around his waist.

"Morning Mac?"

Leaning back towards her, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Morning love. How you feeling?"

"_Mmm...well rested, and a little frisky_." she sighed.

Continuing her quest, she caressed her hand across Mac's swelling shaft, and worked him with soft strokes, while raining kisses down his back.

_"Steeeeeeeeeel..."_

She knew she was being daring, but she couldn't help it. She needed to feel him within her again. He was her every waking desire. His gentleness, his touch, his kiss, everything that spoke of endless pleasure from his love.

Reaching down Mac removed her hand, and turned to face her.

Lowering his head, he softly, sensually kissed her heated sweet lips, while his hands, caressed their way down her bum, making little fingertip caresses, that were driving her into sexual fire.

Carefully leaning her against the wall, he stroked his tongue across her breasts, causing her to softly pant out his name.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaac..."_

Caressing his tongue lower, he swirled litle circles around her belly, her waist, till he got to her curls sheilding her sheath from him. While his hands continued to work her breasts, he stroked his tongue across her swollen bud, leaving her writhering in passion, in pleasure, that was her Mac Taylor.

Stroking his way back up, he leaned her over the tub, exposing her already drenched body into his. Then with one single deep stroke, he slipped into her like a wish.

God the pleasure was amazing, it was as if her body was made to love him.

With each deeper stroke, each deeper caresses, they were both lost in their passionate world they had created together.

Feeling her walls tighten once again, Mac knew she was ready to accept his seed within her. And as he poured, as his hands continued to caress, he soflty cried her name.

_"Steeeeeella..."_

So much love bathed them both in their souls. As he lifted her from the shower, and carried her into their room. And as he laid her on the bed, she softly whisered...

_"I loooove you."_

Mac was absorbed in her words. Words that he thought he'd never hear again. And as the tear slipped from eyes, he whispered back...

_"I love you too Stella, forever. Tell me you want forevr Stella."_

_"Yes Mac. Yes forever you will be the one that I trust. The one that I need to breathe, to live."_

With the words finally said, Mac loved her again. Loved her so passionately, so sweetly, that they both swore the Angels were smiling upon them from heaven. Letting them know that their love was the purest and strongest of love that exsisted between two couples.

Laying quietly in each others arms, they both knew in their hearts, that their lives had just begun.

**Menwhile...**

Danny's hunch had paid off. He had solved the case. Knowing he would soon be on the promotion grid again, he chased down Flack.

"Hey Flack!!"

"Danno. Where have you been all night?"

"Closing the biggest case of my life. The case that has me back on the promotion grid."

"Alright Danno. We should go out and celebrate."

"Sounds great man. Have you seen Mac this morning?"

"Not yet. He should be here shortly though."

"Hmm...he's never late. Oh well, I'll see you later man."

"Okay Danno. I'll meet you at eight for beers."

"Sounds good man. See ya."

Heading down to the breakroom, Danny wondered where the hell Mac could be.

**End Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When they arrived at work, Mac called his team into his office.

"Hey Mac, hey Stel, what's up?"

"Have a seat guys. Stella and I have some news to share with you."

As everyone sat, they wondered what was going on.

"Shoot Mac. We're all waiting."

"Stella and I would like to let you know that we are dating. Actually, that we are couple."

Everyone looked shocked. They weren't sure what to say.

"How long Mac?"

"We've been dating for three months now."

"Wow...talk about keeping a secret. Are you both happy?"

"Yeah Danny. We are. Extremely happy."

"Aww...well then. If you are happy, we are happy. To be honest. We wondered when it would happen. As we could all see it for months now. Now we know why."

"Thanks Danny. It means alot that you guys understand."

"Of course we understand. So are there wedding bells in your future?"

"We hope so Danny. But not for a while yet. We've decided to take it slow."

"Good. Though it will great to hopefully see some little Taylor's running around one day."

Laughing Stella said...

"Oh don't worry about that. We both want children."

"Wow. This is so awesome. You have to let us take you out and celebrate. Tonight, dinner and drinks."

"Sounds great Danny."

Once the team left, Mac wrapped Stella in his arms, not caring who was watching.

"I'll see you later sweetheart?"

"Mhhmm...I'll pick you up for lunch."

Giving each other a sweet kiss, they parted ways.

**Meanwhile...**

Don was headed out to a crime scene. When he arrived he noticed the body laying face down in a pile of tar. As Mac and the team arrived, they looked in disbelief.

"Christ is that...?"

"Yeah Danny. It's tar."

"How the hell are we going to get the victim out of there?"

"I'm not sure. I'm waiting on Construction workers now. They'll have to reheat the tar, and then we'll have to pull out the body."

"Christ. Just when I thought we had seen it all."

When the Construction workers arrived, they melted the tar, as Danny, Mac, and Don pulled the victim from beneath.

"Got him."

Turning him over. They realized his face was burned beyond recognition.

"God sakes. I've never seen anything like this. I hope to hell the guy was dead before they shoved him into the tar."

"He wasn't Danny. See the way his fingers and toes are bent upwards."

"Yeah."

"Well it indicates he was alive. Whoever did this was very sadistic."

"TOD Sheldon?"

"Eight to ten hours ago. Full rigor has already set in."

"Okay get him back to Sid. Danny, you and Stella look for any kind of evidence. If this tar was wet, there has to be a finger print, or foot print somewhere."

"Sure Mac."

Once they searched the tar, Stella noticed part of a shoe print.

"Hey Danny. I've got part of shoe print here."

Taking pictures, they then made a mold of the print. Packing up their evidence they headed back to the lab.

**End Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Stella arrived at home, she headed to the shower to get cleaned up for tonight. While Mac stayed at work, to look over Danny's case file. Calling Sinclair, Mac informed him that Danny was to be put back on the promotion grid. After hanging up, Mac closed the file, and headed home.

Once he was showered and changed, he headed over to pick up Stella.

"Hey sweetheart, where are you?"

"I'm in here Mac. I need your help."

Walking into her room, Mac seen the sleek black silk dress she had on.

"I need you to zip me up."

Mac knew if he went anywhere near her, they would not be getting out of the apartment tonight.

"Umm...can't you reach it love?"

"Nooo..don't be silly. Help me please." She laughed.

Turning her around, Mac cautiously ran his fingers down the zipper, which would have been fine, if she hadn't of shivered from his touch.

Feeling him stop half way, she asked...

"Mac...is something wrong?"

Not answering, he ran his fingertip down her bare back, and back up to her neck.

_"I'm sorry love. But I don't think we'll be going anywhere soon. I need to touch you again."_

_"Maaaac...we promised we'd be there."_

_"I know love. But I can't help but want to touch you, to love you, to make you shiver in my arms."_

Slipping the straps of the gown down her arms, he watched in heated passion as it slid to the floor.

_"Look at you sweetheart. Every spot on your body is responding to my sensual touch."_

_"Pleeeeeeeease Mac. I ache."_

Knowing she was burning inside from his touch, he continued to caress his fingertips across her breasts, sensually pinching each nipple with care. Then caressing is hands lower, he softly touched her sheath.

Spreading his hands in between her thighs, as he opened her legs, and placed two fingers deep within her.

Tossing her head back onto his shoulder, she shuddered in ecstacy, as his fingers continued to stroke in and out of her core.

_"Watch love. Look at my fingers pleasing you in the mirror. Look at you love, look at the passion and desire showing on your face. God you are so beauitful, so sensual Stella. It makes me not want to remove my fingers from within you. Just to leave them there as I watch you orgasm over and over."_

Stella could feel and see her soul seperating from her. Watching as Mac's fingers danced the lovers dance within her. Knowing the passion he was forcing upon her was draining her, he removed them, and carefully with care leaned her over the bed. Still forcing her to watch, as his shaft stood on the tip of soaken core.

_"I want you to watch me move within you Stella. I want you to see each stroke my thickened shaft gives you, melts you, pleasures you from deep within."_

All the passionate whispers from Mac were driving her into multiple orgasms, not being able to keep her eyes open any longer, she cried out his name...

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac...so much. I can't, I need to..."_

_"Shh...just watch love. I don't want you to close your eyes."_

Giving her more of his shaft, she could see every inch of him deep within her, and as she watched him caress her bud while plunging her, she poured out again, as they both watched in desire, as it seeped down his shaft, onto his thigh.

Needing to feel himself deeper within her, he lifted her into his arms, and carried her to the bed. Laying her upon the cool sheets, he entered her again, watching as her eyes turned the deepest of greenish brown, he had ever seen.

Plunging deeper, Stella began withering in his arms. And as her next orgasm was upon her she whispered with a tear...

_"I love you Mac. I love you so much."_

Hearing her whispered words, Mac captured her tears with his kisses, and with one last sensual deep plunge, he poured himself into her, leaving them both drained in their souls. Then raising his head, he looked into her eyes, and whispered back...

_"I love you too Stella. Always I loved you."_

Laying wrapped in each others arms, Mac heard the phone ring.

"I think love, that may be Danny seeing where we are."

"Mmm...let it ring Mac. I'm to loved to move."

Climbing from the bed, Mac pulled Stella up with him.

"Get dressed love, before I seduce you again."

Helping her into her dress, he watched as she combed her hair, and fixed her make-up. Then locking the door, they headed out to meet the gang.

**End Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When they arrived at the restraunt everyone was waiting for them.

"About time. We could get old waiting for you two."

"Sorry. We were detained."

"Uhuh...I'm sure you were. You look stunning Stella."

"Thank you Don. You look very handsome yourself."

Pulling out her chair, Mac waited till she was seated, before taking his own seat.

"Order what you want. It's on us."

While they waited for the food to arrive, Mac lead Stella to the dance floor. Wrapping her in his arms, they began to move to the music. While she rested her head on his shoulder, her fingertips caressed his neck.

_"You are so beautiful Stella. I could dance in your arms forever. Get lost in your warm eyes till the end of time."_ He whispered in her ear.

Stella always felt so treasured when Mac spoke to her with his sensual loving words. Moving herself in closer, she grinded her pelvic with his.

_"Sweetheaaaaaart...behaaaaave." _He hissed.

"_I'm trying Mac. But I can't seem to get close enough to your soul. I need to feel you."_

_"Listen love. I need to feel you too. But this isn't the time or place."_

_"We can always sneak into the washroom, and play." _She purred.

Just as Mac was about to respond, he noticed the food being brought to the table. Leading her off the dance floor, they sat back down.

As they ate they talked about Danny being back on the promotion grid.

"So how does it feel to be back on the grid Messer?"

"It feels great Don. I really want to thank you Mac, for talking to Sinclair."

"You deserved it Danny. You worked hard on that case. You were the one that solved it. I'm very proud of you. You've grown alot over the last few years."

"Thanks Mac. Thanks."

With dinner out of the way, everyone said goodnight and headed home.

"What would you like to do now love? It's still pretty early."

"Hmm...how about we go make love in the park, or on top of my apartment."

"You my love are becoming very naughty."

Pulling into her driveway, they headed upstairs and grabbed a blanket. Leading Mac to the roof, they looked out over NY.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Mac?"

"Not as beautiful as you Stella. I can see your eyes sparkle in the moonlight. I can feel your shiver, from the chill of the NY air."

Taking his hand Mac caressed her beautiful face, as she nestled into his hand.

_"Love me Mac. Make love to me out here. Touch me, caress the spots that bring me into your soul."_

Pulling her closer towards him, he leaned in and softly touched her lips, while linking his fingers to hers. Taking the kiss deeper, their tongues danced in heated passion, as the need to give, the need to take became stronger.

Not wanting the moment to end, Mac lead her towards the blanket, and carefully laid her upon it. Watching as her eyes began to melt into his. So much passion was floating between them, so much trust and eternal love, begging their souls to join as one.

Sensually sliding her strap down her arms, it began to rain.

_"You feel that Mac? That's the Angels crying, crying from the passion and love we are sharing with each other. Telling us without words, that we are meant to be together forever."_

_"As right as you love. We need to get inside. I don't want you to become ill."_

Picking her up in arms, he carried her back inside.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Tom. I think we should find another victim to bury in some more tar. That was great. Did you see those Detectives faces when they found the body. That was classic."

"Yeah it was. Okay, let me grab my coat, and we'll go on a hunt. Maybe we'll find some lonely bum or something to have fun with."

"Cool. You always have the best ideas. Let me grab my coat, and you grab the bottle of Scotch. That should make some drunk really happy before he dies."

As Peter left his home with Tom. His mom asked...

"Where are you going this time of night Peter?"

"Don't worry about mom. I'm a big boy. Just enjoy your bottle. I'll be back soon."

Peter concidered himself lucky. He had an alcoholic mother who could care less. Leaving him plenty of time to enjoy the sadistic pleasures of life.

Shutting the door, Peter and Tom headed out to the bad side of the NY streets.

**End Chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As the boys hunted the streets, they came up empty.

"Let's just forget it man. It's raining, and I'm getting soaked."

"Come on man, don't give up now. We'll find someone."

"Forget man, I'm going home."

Walking away from his friend, he was belted from behind.

_Ring,ring_

"Taylor."

"Mac it's Danny. We need you down at the alley behind 52nd street. We have a young boy who's been murdered."

"I'll be right there Danny."

"What's going on Mac?"

"We have a crime scene, get dressed love."

Arriving on he scene, Mac noticed a young boy standing in the shadows.

"Hey you, come here."

As the boy took off covered in blood, Danny knocked him down. Cuffing him, he dragged him back to Mac.

"I think we have our suspect Mac. He's covered in blood."

"I didn't mean too. I really didn't. He made me mad."

"Take him to the station Flack."

Once they had Peter at the station. Flack took him to booking. Then asked him a series of questions. Finding out he was also the one that killed the victim in tar, they took him to a holding cell.

Closing another case file. Mac and Stella headed home.

**Epi**

**2 years later.**

After two years of dating, Mac and Stella finally got married in a little Chapel. With their vows complete, they headed home to start their little family. After three months of trying, Stella was finally with child. As they neared their time, Mac was with her in the Maternity Ward.

"Are you ready love?"

"I think so. Are you ready?"

"I am love."

As another contraction hit, Stella gripped Mac's hand.

"You're doing great love. That's it bare down."

"Huff, huff, hee, hee."

With one finally push, Mac could hear their screaming his way into the world.

"Aww...God love. It's a boy. He's so handsome. Look at him love."

Carrying his child in his arms, he laid him in Stella's arms, as she cried.

"Oh Mac. We've done it. We've created our own little family."

"I know love. It's so amazing. He's so tiny, look at his little toes."

Wrapping each other in their arms. The Taylor family enjoyed their new begining with Baby Gary Mackenzie Taylor. Who came in weighing 7lbs, 3ozs.

**The End**


End file.
